Fairy Tail and the new girl
by redheadedpichu
Summary: Hi! I'm Sachi Ai. My dream is to join Fairy Tail but just like everyone I have many obstacles in my way! Can I face them or will I tremble and fall? It's time to find out! Please review! :D
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1 - Light Sachi

I stood right outside of Fairy Tail. I stood there and just looked at the sign. I pinched myself a few times just to check I wasn't dreaming. Right there in front of me was it, Fairy Tail, The biggest and bestest* guild ever. I sighed. _This is for you Aki** I hope you will be proud of me. _I thought as I toke a deep breath and walked inside.

The hall was really busy. There was a woman who was drinking a barrel of something and I don't think it was black-current juice. A man was sitting there also, he looked rather lost in his thoughts. He was wearing glasses and looked kinda cute! A girl walked pass me. She looked like a bar attender. "Sachi Ai**? The new girl." She looked at me with sweet blue eyes. "Erm... yea... You the master here?" I asked a little puzzled how she knew it was here... okay having a suitcase in my hand probably showed I was new here! I looked back at the man. He was gone. _Dam-it! _I thought as the woman, Mari-Jane, showed me were the real master was.***

"This way." Mari-Jane opened a small door. A girl with red hair sat on a chair that looked like if I spun it it would go flying. *Ahem* I mean it looked nice... and... white. "This is Erza-" "Elsa nice to meet you," I put out my hand to shake. "Erza not Elsa." The girl named Erza replied. She _did not _shake my hand. "I'm the master of Fairy Tail! Welcome. I, Erza, make sure Fairy Tail is kept... alive." _Alive. What does she mean alive? _A loud noise of people shouting suddenly started. "Erza... Gray is back and so is Natsu." Mari-Jane said as she slowly peaked herself from the door. _Did Mari-Jane even leave? _"Oh great..." Erza sighed and the next thing I know she is in a suit of armor... Well a _different_ suit of armor. She jumps down stairs and I follow her to see the whole of Fairy Tail fighting. _I wasn't expecting this... _Erza took out her sword that I didn't even know she had and started to plow herself though the people. All I could see was people flying up... then down... then up... then down. "What is going on?" I yelled at Mari-Jane. "Oh Natsu and Gray are having a friendly fight." She smiled like it was nothing. _Am I in the right place__?_ The fighting stopped. Just like that... it stopped. I saw a naked man and a boy with the Fairy Tail symbol on his arm hugging each other and saying things like "Hi Erza whats up? Me and Gray were just hanging out like good boys do!" or this, "Erza! Didn't see you there... Me and Natsu here were just hanging out! Wanna join?" I stared at them. "It's good to see you two getting along for once." Erza just smiled. "Erm... Gray is it?" I asked the guy with only some boxers on. He had jet black hair and wasn't wearing anything expect for a necklace. "Yea." He asked all cool like he wasn't just fighting. "Where are your... clothes?" He instantly goes to searched for them. As he bent down I could see a scar next to his left eye. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in colour. _Wow! Fairy Tail sure do have some weirdos. _

Natsu has pink hair and looked relieved that Erza was moving, slowly away to her office. He has a blue backpack or something and has a scarf on even though it's not cold inside... Wait did that backpack move. "Awwww!" I ran towards the blue backpack what was actually a blue cat. "Hi I'm Happy and this is Natsu" I stared at the cat. "Hi Happy" "Wait a moment! Your not scared that a cat just talked to you?" A girl with blonde hair looked at me like I was insane. "No..." I said truthfully, "I saw a few." "WHAT!?" I sighed at the girl. "This is Lucy she's very stupid," The cat called Happy said. "I'm not stupid!" Lucy screamed. "Don't shout at Happy!" I said to Lucy. "He is probably right!" I petted Happy and Happy smiled and stuck out his tongue. "I wouldn't get on Lucy's bad side Sachi" Mari-Jane said and smiled. _She has Celestial Spirits This shall be fun! "_Well! Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Erza and Happy are a team!?" "WHAT!?" Lucy and I said at the same time. I had a little bit more venom in my voice. "She is _not _joining us!" Lucy protested but Mari-Jane wasn't listening. "She probably not even strong!" I moaned. "You will see I'm strong." Lucy said and she folded her hands and turned away from me. "Battle me tomorrow then. 4pm. No show means your not strong _and _your a coward." Inside I was jumping up and down with delight... outside dreading it. "FINE!" She nodded her head before leaving us. "Don't worry, as I said Lucy is stupid." The Happy little cat said. "She might be... But she might not. I'll see tomorrow. I heard the clink of keys and it wasn't mine. I was Lucy! _This shall be fun!_

* As you can see my charter doesn't have the bestest of grammar :p I mean this!

** Aki = Autumm in Japanese Ai = Love in Japanese

*** I change the master from the anime (i think i'm a bit behind) so there isn't much spoilers in it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 - Light Sachi

4 PM on the dot and I was waiting on Lucy to show. I was ready for any tricks of hers. I knew that she has Celestial Spirit as well as I do but I didn't really do so much background check. _Lucy Heartfilla where are you? _I thought as I watched Fairy Tail take there bets on who will win. Happy voted for me but Natsu voted on Lucy. I had the most bets so far. "Missing someone!" Lucy steeped into the circle that had formed. "OH! There you are Lucy _Heatfilla, _I thought you weren't going to show." Lucy looked up to me with her eyes sparkling. "How do you know my second name?" She spat out of her mouth. "Now! Now! Don't you know better than to do a background check on the person your going to fight." I nodded my finger at her like I was trying to teach her something. "This just get on with it!" I heard someone shout. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I heard the crowd chant. "This answer there pleads shall we." I said. Lucy nodded and got out her keys. "OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LOKI!" I watched a the man I saw yesaday come forward. "Oh how nice!" I grabbed one of my keys. "Yes! I'm a Celestial Spirit Holder too!" Lucy noted it down as I screamed. "OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH, PISCES!" The eel looked at me as I gave it a wink. "You ready Heartfilla!" She nodded. "GO GET HIM!" We command our Spirits. Lucy sat back as she watched as her Spirit win. I grabbed my gloves and put them on! "Water magic!" I pointed to Loki! "Sorry Heartfilla!" I watched as I got Loki _wet. _She returned her Spirit and smiled. "Well Done! You toke me by surprise." I smiled. My auburn hair fell out of place and the tattoo on my neck showed. It had the tattoo of the symbol of Red Hood! A girl with auburn hair and a red hood covering her eyes away. That girl was me! I'm the daughter of the owner of Red Hood! **  
**

"Daddy! Look what I drew!" I showed my father a picture of Fairy Tail with me in the guild. "That horrible!" My father said as I watched him put it in the fire. "Daddy!" I watched as it burned slowly. "Sweety, Your a Red Hood. Fairy Tail will never take you in because of that. Just think of it. You owning Red Hood and being able to do anything with the guild. Even challenge Fairy Tail to a few battles... AND CRUSH THERE TINY LITTLE BRAINS!" Father grabbed an apple and crushed it to should how there brains would be crashed. "But... Daddy I don't wanna!" I would say each time we had the same talk "Well what a shame. YOU CAN'T CHOSE!" My father sent me to my room that night and I thought of an escape plan. At the age of eighteen, I finally escaped that horrid Guild and that is why I was going to join Fairy Tail!

Erza looked at my tattoo as I shoke hands with Lucy. I knew she would find out soon but I was hoping she didn't see it this soon. "Sachi, may I speak with you." "Of course, Master!" _Act cool Sachi, Act cool! _I walked to her office and as soon as I got in she slammed the door. _Shit! _"Who do you work for?" Erza demanded. "No one!" I said as I gulped. "Lies!" She ran up to me with a sword to my neck. "Who do you work for?" She asked again getting more angry by the second. "I work for no one! My father owns a guild. That's it!" Erza gave me a deep, dark stare. "What guild?" I gulped. _Here it is! _"It's... Erm... Red Hood..." I said as quietly as I could. Erza sword was as close as close to my neck. One move and my neck would be silted. "My father is Ankoku* Koumori* and my real name is Sachi Aki* I have a evil little sister who doesn't think about others called Niji* Aki* and my mother is Ai* Aki*! I love my mother so much until my father killed her. She wanted me to be good like her. So I'm doing what I can for her! I'm doing me and her a favor... by doing her dream!" I cried but then put my head up a little. "Kill me all you want because if I can't be the _good _guy then there is no point of me being in this world!" Erza put her sword down a little so I could take a breath. "Thank...T-Thank you!" Erza looked at me for a bit before relaxing. _Nows the time! _

I grabbed my hand and put it right next to Erzas' head. I listened to her thoughts. _I don't believe her... but I can't tell if she is lying or not. She was crying a moment ago... but that shall not be my weakness! I must fix that at once! _She closed off her thoughts and looked to me. My hand started to glow. "RUN!" I cried to her and I looked at it. The black gloves appeared onto my hand. "GO!" I said again. Erza didn't move. "What trick are you up to?" Erza asked. "IT'S NOT A TRICK! Just move or... or... you will die!" My white and pink dress disappeared and reappeared as a red hood. Erza took a step backwards. "Stop!" She demanded. "I...I-I can't the M-Moons up!" Erza shook her head but left me. My auburn hair jet black and my eyes... blood red... with no hope and no humanity or shine to them. This is my bad side. The side I can't control. The side that takes over my body when I can see the moon.

* Ankoku = Dark Koumori = bat Aki = Autumn Niji = rainbow Ai = love


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 - Dark Sachi

"Daddy the moon is so pretty." I was only four when I could turn. "Yes and now when it hits midnight I'm going to give you the greatest gift ever!" "Really?" "Really!" I was so happy that night and yet that night was the worse night I ever had. I didn't understand what was going on at all... I was far too young "Honey, when the moon hits there-" My father points right in the middle of the starless sky, "Then you will get your gift." He again told me another way how you can tell it's midnight. "Daddy... Why midnight." The moon wasn't to far away now from it's half-way journey of travelling around the world. "Because... That's how a fairy tale starts and how it ends!" My father said it so simply like there was nothing more to it. I knew there was more to it. A legend? A myth? You just have to or you will die? That was one of the many questions where I still needed a answer too. I remember that grin he gave me. It was the first not-so-evil grin or smirk I had seen on his face. It was more like I'm-glad-to-be-your-father or I-love-you. My father never had done that to me and because of that I didn't know what that smile meant. At all. Okay that was a lie. My mother would do that to me _all _the time. My mother was the only one that really loved me. I can tell you that evil or good, dark or light. My father was using me since the day I said "Fairy Tail!" When the midnight point hit I was giving a red hood. Everyone expect my father would wear these red hoods. We had no guild mark at the time... Not yet. I put it on thinking I was going to learn magic or it was like advancement of turning a-a better Mage. Boy was I wrong! When I put it on the moon seemed to glow a faint red. Gloves magical appeared onto my skin as well as red Mage boots, (which if you didn't know boast your magic a little.) I was scared and I looked at my father looking for help but he looked back at me and nodded. That nod meant to me like It-going-to-be-okay or maybe it's-fine! I toke a deep breath and closed my eyes. My hair was really curly and my eyes thirsty, blood red. My lips a really pale colour as well as my skin. The hood covered my face and I looked like a worshiper of the devil not a Wyvern! "You have been born, Sachi! You can now do wonderful, powerful dark magic spells AND you have a (finally) dark side too you!" He put out his hand into a TA-DA kinda way. That mourning I cried in my bed for a week!

Now it happens every night. It did use to be only every full moon but that had to change 'cos that wouldn't be fun! I watched as I slowly raised my hand and saw the dark magic flowing out and in or me. The Red Hood symbol was even more easy to see. Erza walked inside. Took one good look at me then grabbed a sword. "You don't want to do this Erza!" My voice had become more deeper but yet it was still girly. "Where is the girl? What have you done to here?" Erza looked calm like this happens everyday and it wasn't going to bother her. "Oh Sachi. I'm Sachi. Sachi Koumoui!" I said my name with proud while just moments ago I had no proud at all. Erza eyes grew in shock. Natsu walked in front of Erza and then Natsu was the one talking to me. She must of told everyone about me. "What do you do in Red Hood!" Natsu voice was filled with angry. "Pffffft! Please I'm not going to tell you that. Ask my father if you want stuff like that I'm no tour guide or Chi Koumoui!" Erza took a step forward. "Who is Chi Koumoui?" "I have said a lot tonight I think I shall take my leave." I lifted up my hand and made the ground shake. "FIRE DRAGON-" But I was gone. I jumped out the window and turned into a bat. The family's special we like to call it. That night I also meet Chi, my half sister. She works as a hitmage. A hitmage kills mage for money. I'm rolling in money!


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 4 Dark Sachi

I watched as countryside flushed away as I took a plane to go back to where I belong. I sighed. _At least the hitmage will kill Erza and maybe, just maybe I'll stop thinking about it. _I shoke my head. I had always wanted to join Fairy Tail there is no way that was going to stop me from trying to join. T_hen again, Fairy Tail will stop me getting close to it,_ I thought as a cloud puffed into thin smoke. "S-Sachi?" A small girls voice came from somewhere. The plane was small and it was private, so I started to tremble. _How did a girl get on the plane? _"I'm sorry, who are you?" A girl with dark blue hair and vilet eyes looked at me. "I'm Wendy!" She smiled like she didn't just climb aboard a private plane on propose. "Hi Wendy." I said trying not to feel the trick of grabbing her and throwing her off the plane. "Sachi you can stop yourself from beiNg evil you know" I took a step back and saw the Fairy Tail stamp on her right shoulder. "WHO SENT YOU!?" "Huh? Oh Fairy Tail? No one sent me I left Carla at the guild and chased you. I want to help you!" She smiled like any ten year old child would of done in this situation. "Kid, I can't, you don't understand," I sighed, yet again. "Try me!" She gave me a look that told me that she wasn't going to give up. "Just leave I'm heading to Red Hood anyway." Wendy all of a sudden started to cry. _ What did I do now?_ "Why a-are you l-l-lying to me..." I just took a seat. She was cleaver alright I wasn't headed for Red Hood instead I was headed for Grimoire Heart!

"Father why has Grimoire Heart here?" I asked for the third time and again I got the same answer "Because Daddy is going to get a few things off them." Father then moved to a room with one of the Grimoire Heart and the rest tried to cheer me up and play with me. "What is Daddy doing?" I asked one of the nicer one. She had pink hair and ooked a bit like my mother. "He will be back out soon. Don't worry about him. He is a clever man." When he did come out he had a form and a wicked smile on his face. "Daddy going to be rich. Daddy is going to become powerful." That's all he said about it. That was until the day Grimoire Heart did a ritual on me. The two days later was my birthday. A week later I had Dark Sachi and Light Sachi!

"Well look who it is!" It wasn't a question. She knew who I was. Her pink hair flew out of place perfectly. "And you bring a Fairy Tail girl as a present, You shouldn't of!" She smiled a evil smile before giving off a laugh that made me take a gulp. "Will you let me in and tie me up before the sun set? You know what happens then don't you!" She took my hand with a yank and I grabbed Wendy as well. If I was going down so was she. I didn't want to die on my own.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Light Sachi

I woke up with a start. You see I can't remember things that my Dark Side has done. I found myself next to a young girl with blue hair in a cell. "WHERE ARE WE?" I said a bit angry. The girl sighed. "Do you not remember Sachi? You took us to Grimoire Hearts and told them to lock us up." I stared at her with that face telling her "I DID WHAT!" She sighed. "Guess you don't remember things that Dark Sachi does." I shoke my head. It sucks because "she" knows what I have done but I don't know what "she" has done. "Don't worry Clara would of found out that I'm gone already so Fairy Tail will be on there way!" She seemed happy, so happy. "You know we are in a cell? AND this is Grimoire Heart we are speaking about! Last time they fought was when you guys were under the Fairy Tail tree thingy. You guys have no chance!" Wendy just looked at me like I was dumb. "How do you know all about us?" I sighed.

"When I was little I love Fairy Tail but of course my father was from Red Hood, I would never get to join your guild because of that. So I tried by hiding my real identity and look were it's got me!" I could feel the hot tears already slipping down my cheeks. "I really tried. Being in a evil guild sucks! I want to be good... like my mother was." I looked at the window. "I miss her so much. I beat she is so mad at me. I'm such a-" "You are not a failure!" Wendy cut me out. "Anyway how do you know about Fairy Tail and not about some of... well the people in Fairy Tail." She looked to the ground. "I used to read sorcerer weakly... until it was banned." Wendy made a "oh" kinda face at me. "So what now?" I asked Wendy. "We busted you out of course." I looked at her, yet again, shell-shocked. "You can't jus-" Wendy used air dragon magic and broke my hands free. I used my light magic on her. "Thought you used dark magic?" Wendy asked. "I used Dark magic when I'm "Dark Sachi" and light when I'm "Light Sachi." She seemed to get me and we started to run free.

"Seems I'm wrong about you being a little kid. You know dragon magic." I said to Wendy as we ran down the hall way. "HEY STO-" "ICE-MAKE LACE!" Gray's voice came out of no where and stopped the grunt dead. _Erm... well then _I thought as Wendy went towards Gray. "Are you okay Wendy." Wendy nodded her head. "Next time you leave don't take her." Gray said angry at me. "Wha- I didn't take her!" I spoke without even thinking. "I went to her!" Wendy said chirpy as ever. "WHAT!" A voice I hadn't heard yet said. A white flying cat came down. "Clara. I'm sorry. I knew you would say no so I left you." Wendy said to the white cat, Clara. "THERE THEY ARE!" Grunt said. "I would go if I were you." I said to Wendy, Gray and Clara. "What about you?" Wendy sadly said. "I'll be fine. GO!" I commanded them.

"BEACON OF LIGHT!" I screamed. A huge beacon of light magic came out of my hands and finished off the last of the grunts. _Finally... I would quite happily fight anything else than more of them now_ I wished I never thought that.

"Oh Sachi!" "NO!" I stood there in fear. "Wanna play?" "No!" I ran towards the door. I watched Wendy's face as she slammed the door close and it disappeared as well as any means of escape. "Don't do this!" I said as brave as I could. "Come on play with me!" Her voice was a deep dark sound. She leaped down from her hiding spot. Her auburn hair was just like mine but darker. Her eyes a dry blood red. "I PROMISED I WAS GOING TO SAVE YOU! NOT KILL YOU!" I said with all my heart. Tears ran down my cheeks. "What's wrong big sis? Don't like the new me!" She was ready to fight me. My sister, Niji was cursed like me. She wasn't strong. She was took over and has no power of her dark self. It was her or me! I had to kill her... or be killed. "So sis!?" Her eyes drew closer to mine. Her Grimoire Heart tattoo was right on her neck. She was every bit like me, expect her mind. "I-I'm sorry Niji!" I bellowed and got ready to fight my little sister.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Light Sachi

"So your going to fight me! Well might as well stop your escape." I knew there was no need to run. She mumbled the spell that she uses when she doesn't want anyone interfering. The spell gets rid of any exit or entrance anyone can use and replaces it with a wall. "Now sis, are you ready to fight me?"

Tears ran down me. "BEACON OF LIGHT!" I screamed. She, so simply, just lied down and rolled over like a dog. "Come on sis! I know you can hit me!" She said totally trying to taut me. "BEACON OF DARKNESS!" Screamed my sister. I hardly missed it. "You better hurry or the moon will fall and this little girl won't see her mummy in time." My sister grinned as one of the New Seven Kin of Purgatory dumped Wendy down on the ground. Gray and Clara was also with them. "LET THEM GO!" I blared out. "Oh but sis, then the game wouldn't be fun," the evilness in her voice made me feel sick. "What game?" I asked. "If you don't hurry you will turn into your "better side" and I will make sure you will kill them all!" I took a step back. "If you win they go free." I could hear all the Grimoire Heart members laughing. I got into a position to do my best move I could think of at the time. "Cover your eyes," I remember screaming at them.

My feet slid down like I was doing the splits. I rest my left hand on the ground. My right hand slowly joined it. "I command thee power of light to give me strength," I started. "I command that you will help me defeat these "Walls" and let me pass to the other side." Wendy knew to quickly what I was doing. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" She hit me and my sister into another room. "Whatever you do. Do not give up your life for us!" Clara and Gray looked at me. The spell would of killed me so that they could of been let go. But I had a good friend to stop me that day! I nodded that day and fought my sister!

"So sis, how was Fairy Tail!" We were both tried but she continued to make me angry. "Well can you not see that I have a friend already!" I said ignoring her question. "SUNLIGHT DREAM!" I said letting out a huge sun-ray of light. My sister lay on the ground. "You will p-pay for this s-s-sis!" But afterwards she had let me go. I took Wendy's hand and we ran outside. The moon was coming up very soon. "I gotta go right now!" I said panicking. "No! You are not leaving me!" Wendy grabbed hold of me while Clara tried to take her off. "Come on child, do as she wishes," but it wasn't any use.

"Wendy. I need to go or you will get hurt," I ruffled her hair a little before getting ready to go. "You can not leave me." She was barely able to say anything at the time. She was covered in tears. "I-I'm sorry... LIGHTNESS WINGS!" Small fairy-like wings spawn on me and I took flight. "I-I'm so so sorry..."

I crashed later in a tree and transformed. I was in the middle of no where. _Take that "Sachi!" _I thought to myself before "she" came.


End file.
